Power Rangers Battle Thunder
Power Rangers Battle Thunder is the 29th season of Power Rangers and the unofficial second season/squeal of Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og, as its Sentai is Oh Sentai Kagaranger (Translated as Kings Squadron Power Rangers). Its title comes from the proposed second season of Mystic Knights. It is also the first series to start in the fall and end in February instead of the other way around. It is the first season since RPM to not start when around when a sentai ends. Production Unlike most seasons of Power Rangers, this season was shot in Ireland, where the original Mystic Knights season was shot. For this reason, this is the first season since Wild Force to not have New Zealand or Australian cast members. Plot The series follows Alex Fierro's exile 30 years after the events of Mystic Knights and his expense, releasing Ivar the Boneless, Einherjar, among other Norse creatures. Cast Mystic Knights Main Article: ''Mystic Knights Timekeepers ''Main Article: ''Time Keepers Allies * Alex Fierro * Ganamyde Phoenix Squad The Northman * Ivar the Boneless ** General Jothaun ** Chloe Fernando *** The Einherjar Lord Thunderstrucks' Crew Masters * Anthology of Monsters/Lord Thunderstrucks * Count Facetious * Rockopolis * Stone Army Generals * Vyperia * Karo Ryker's Army * Ryker * Ryker's General * Hikari Kraken Squad Medieval Virus Libra * Galico ** Hexonaut *** Nexotrons *** Breakers Arsenal See Also: Arsenal (Battle Thunder) Original: Side Arms * Sword of Kells * Whirlwind Crossbow * Barbed Trident * Terra Sling Mace * Twin Timber Axes Battalizer * Battle Fury Armor * Dragon's Breath Dagger Battle Thunder: Transformation Devices and Individual Weapons * Mystic Brace * Daggeron (Sword) Side Arms * Fire Whip * Hydro Sling * Desert Spear * Meadow Bow Zords Battle Thunder Series * Mystic Knights Ultrazord ** Mystic Knight Megazord (main, ocean combination) *** Pheniox Zord *** Whale Zord *** Python Zord *** Elk Zord * Green Knight Megazord ** Black Stag Zord ** Green Knight Zord Knight Squad Series * Phoenix Battle King ** Black Stag Zord ** Grizzly Bear Zord ** Golden Dragon Zord * Viper Battle King ** Scorpion Zord ** Kraken Zord ** Spider Zord ** Kobra Zord Alternate Combinations * Phoenix Knight Ultrazord ** Phoenix Zord ** Black Stag Zord ** Whale Zord ** Grizzly Bear Zord ** Elk Zord ** Python Zord ** Golden Dragon Zord Toy Exclusive Combinations * Phoenix Squad Megazord ** Green Hawk Zord ** Golden Dragon Zord ** Grizzly Bear Zord ** Silver Salmon Zord Episodes This series episode titles are similar to some Sentai Series where two words are compared (blank and blank) # Exile and Freedom # Battle and Thunder # Transfiguration and Gypsies # Evening Patrol and Mutant Goat # Waves and Tides # Jewels and Trade # Green and Mystery # Man and Zord # Five Rangers and Attitude # Forrests and Adventure # Legends and Lust, part 1 # Legends and Lust, part 2 # Loreley and Dark Seas # Recharge and Reprieve # Father's and Son's, part 1 # Father's and Son's, part 2 Special * Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad Notes * First Team with a European Martial arts motif * First team to start with 4 rangers and add a 5th later ** All other 5 man teams started with 3 rangers, the 4th (mentor) joined a few episodes in * First team with a Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink are all members of a core team ** But Green is also a traditional core team color which is added on * First time Jason David Frank is playing a ranger other than Tommy Oliver since the Wild West Rangers, where he played the White Stranger ** coincidentally, they are both Tommy's ancestors * First time a villain turns good since Jungle Fury See Also * ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger-Sentai Counterpart * JAKQ Dengantai-The first sentai series to start with 4 rangers and add a 5th later Category:Lemurseighteen